A Heart Shaped Bed
by Kimi. RAWR
Summary: A lost cellphone and a table to assemble. What are the chances they would meet again after four years? No specific pairing, but I think of it as Troyella.


**The sun shone bright as a 22-year old woman struggled to open the door of her car's trunk. She had a box bigger than her on her side, and she wished she had taken her van instead. The door finally opened and she lifted the box off the ground, trying to push it in the trunk. **_**What the fuck, go in already! **_**She thought. The car beside her honked as it nearly hit her backside backing up. She put her hand in her bag pouch and felt for her cell phone. **_**Better make your brother useful, **_**she thought. But it was not there. She looked in her bag and found that her phone was nowhere in there. **_**Oh my gosh, can this day get any worse?**_

**A young man was trying to find the woman whose phone fell off her bag. She was holding a box so he did not see her face. He looked around the parking lot and found a struggling young woman looking as if she was about to scream. He was afraid to approach her but he figured she would want her phone back.**

"**Uhm, excuse me, miss, I saw you drop your phone…" he held the phone out to her.**

"**Are you a thief or something?" she grabbed the contraption out of his hand.**

"**If I was then I wouldn't give it back to you…" he gasped as she looked up and suddenly he knew who she was.**

"**Well, t-thanks then." She stuttered, recognizing who this gentleman was.**

"**Can I… help you with that?" he offered, eyeing the box that was halfway in her car's trunk. **_**I bet she just 'had to buy it because it was so pretty.'**_

"**Oh, yes, please. I've been trying to put that thing in there for at least half an hour!" **_**Still a gentleman, huh?**_

**A few minutes later the box was in her car's backseat. She was thanking him for his help, but trying her best not to melt into those eyes as she used to at least four years ago. She loved him when they were in high school. He was her first love. But after deciding on going to different universities, there were only emails from the first few months and their relationship seemed to have been forgotten, although not deep inside.**

**One full look at her and he knew he still wanted her. She was the only girl he ever loved and after their break up, he had never been in a real relationship, only seldom dates one night stands. He was not feeling lust. Well maybe a part of him was, but he did not know if she still wanted him let alone recognized him. He wanted to be with her again, to not let her go as he did a few years ago. He wanted to hold her again, not knowing that she wanted that as much as he did.**

"**Are you going to need help with that? I mean it would be hard for a girl to assemble a whole table. Not that I'm saying guys are better but, yeah…" He knew she hated it when he implied that there are things guys can do that girls can not do.**

"**Thanks, yeah I could use more help. Can you… come over and help? I mean if it's not gonna bother you." **_**I'll show you my heart shaped bed.**_

"**Oh sure, but I didn't really bring my car today." He replied.**

"**It's okay; I'll drive you home after, thanks so much for helping me." She giggled.**

"**No problem."**

"**Can you pass me the last screw?"**

"**Here."**

"**All done." He smiled at her, as he was about to pull his shirt up to cool himself. He put it down when he realized where he was and who he was with.**

"**Thank you so much." She gave him a long hug.**

"**So, uhm… should I go now?" he scratched his head after releasing from the hug.**

"**If you want to… wait, do you want to have some… coffee? Tea? Uh, me- I mean, juice, or a snack? You're probably tired from all of that, but I really mean it, thank you so much," she rambled.**

"**Sure, I can stay longer." He chuckled at her cuteness.**

**A few hours later, just as the sun was setting, the two were on her couch, playing video games just like they used to. They still haven't mentioned the past and one was waiting for the other to. They were eating chips and had bags or oreos in front of them. She was beating him at the game they were playing, and he was actually trying. The room was full of laughter and frustration and suddenly they forgot the four years that they spent apart pretending the other did not exist.**

"**How did we stop talking?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the TV screen.**

"**I don't even know, I guess we were too busy for each other and just forgot." He replied.**

"**I never forgot. I was waiting for you to call me or email me at least." She looked at him.**

"**But I was waiting for you." He looked at her.**

"**You know you're usually the one who calls."**

"**Doesn't mean I'm the one who always calls, you should too at times."**

"**You sound so fucking gay!"**

"**I thought you found someone else and forgot about me!"**

"**How can I? You know how much I loved you! And I can't fucking stop loving you even though it's been years!"**

"**But you never even called, if you were really worried. I thought you moved on and I couldn't, I still love you!"**

"**I thought you… found someone else and forgot about me…"**

"**Well then… we felt the same way. I'm sorry I didn't call… wait, you still love me?"**

"**Yeah, and I'm sorry too… I do. And you still love me too?"**

"**Of course I do."**

**They moved closer to each other and their lips met in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the feeling of being close to him again. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her to his lap, as close as possible. He needed her. She needed him. **

**He got up and walked to her room where her new table was assembled, never daring to break the kiss. She laid her down on the heart shaped bed and his lips left hers, kissing her cheek and jaw line as the need for air came up. He could not get enough of her lips, so he kissed his way there once again, immediately asking for entrance by licking her bottom lip. She gasped as his right hand squeezed her thigh and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth, remembering the sweet taste, running it through every nook and cranny. Her tongue started to battle against his as she licked the tip of his. He immediately stopped to feel the sensations and she then pushed her own tongue in his mouth. Her fingers ran up and down his chest and under his shirt, feeling his muscles contract. She tugged at his shirt and they broke the kiss for a few seconds, enough time to pull his shirt over his head. His hands ran up her side and rested right below her breasts for a while. He ran his right hand back down and lifted her shirt, feeling the skin of her stomach. She moaned as his fingertips touched teasingly below her breast, and he felt his erection grow bigger. He broke the kiss once again to take her shirt off and peel off her bra and threw the clothing across the room, not caring where it ended up falling. He kissed down her neck, her chest, and kissed around her breasts and she moaned loudly. He kneaded them and licked her right nipple. He swirled his tongue around it, watching the look of pleasure on her face. He sucked on it, bit down lightly, and finally went to the other mound and gave it as much pleasure. He kissed further down her body and licked her belly button ring. She was still wearing the one that he bought her the last time they went out. He pulled her skirt down, along with **

**her booty shorts underneath. He kissed her thigh and came back up, watching her moan in pain and need of satisfaction. "Not yet." She looked him in the eye and flipped them over; she pecked his lips and kissed his way down his body, taking his jeans off while doing so. She left him in his boxers and kissed his erection, feeling him getting more aroused than he already was. She sat up and bit her bottom lip, making sure that her wetness was right on his bulge. This time, he was the one who moaned as she began grinding her hips. He grabbed her waist and pulled her torso down, so he had access to her breasts. She stopped grinding on him, not wanting him to be satisfied just yet. He looked at her, his pain evident. She pulled his boxers down and threw them on the floor. She grabbed his shaft and moved her hand up and down. She licked the tip and gradually put all of his length in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down and she sucked harder. He finally shook with great pleasure and she sat up, letting him stain her sheets.**

**Shaking her head, she bit her lip and grabbed his shaft again. He was confused at first but could not say no anyways. She licked him again and he moved her so her legs were on either side of his head. He kissed her core and licked up and down her clitoris. She moaned and sucked him hard. He stuck a finger in her opening and pushed it in and out as she lightly bit down on his tip. He soon came and she once again let him spill it on her sheets. She soon came herself and he licked up all of her juices. She kissed him fiercer than ever, biting his tongue, sucking on it. He flipped them over and he broke the kiss to look into her eyes. They knew they both wanted this badly. He entered her; she squeezed her eyes shut, once again getting familiar with the feeling of him inside her, feeling the slightest bit of pain. He thrust himself into her repeatedly, in a pace getting gradually faster. They moaned, groaned, grunted, and yelled at the sensations they were making each other feel. They stopped for a bit and she got on top of him, straddling him and pushing herself up and down. He kneaded her breasts and rubbed her clitoris, making her scream. They once again paused as they got into another position. He penetrated her from behind, his balls banging on her swollen skin. They paused for another time, both facing one side of the bed, spooning. He put her left leg up and her foot behind. He thrust into her repeatedly and moved her arm behind him, licking her left breast.**

**He got on top of her again, not wasting any time thrusting into her. He went as fast and as hard as he could, just as she requested. They were getting close to their peaks and they were both in between pain and ecstasy. She screamed as he kept hitting her G spot. She closed her eyes and saw sparks as she felt her orgasm coming over her. He felt her walls tighten around him and he thrust a few more times before his own orgasm came. He collapsed on top of her, listening to her heartbeat.**

**After catching their breaths, he laid on his back and she draped herself on him. He kissed her forehead and the rest of the night went on with them catching up on the times they missed with each other. **


End file.
